Communications over cable are conducted in part by transmitting signals through cable paths from a head node to one or more end nodes. A non-segmented transmission scheme is used for cable headend transmission system applications or downstream cable mode termination system applications. The non-segmented transmission scheme splits a single signal (e.g., a radio frequency (RF) signal) stream into multiple separate paths to feed multiple separate power amplifiers (PAs). Each of the signal streams is further transmitted to a respective cable plant.